In the related art, as shown in Japanese Patent No. 3485199 (Reference 1), there is a manufacturing method of a rotary electric machine that manufactures a stator by configuring so as to divide the coils of each phase into a plurality of split flux coils and sequentially inserting the split flux coils into slots of stator iron cores. In the manufacturing method, a stator is manufactured by inserting a split flux coil of the first winding of each phase into a slot corresponding to an order, and repeating of insertion of the split flux coils of, the second and subsequent winding of each phase to the slot corresponding to the order so that the coils are parallel to the split flux coils that are already inserted into the slots for each phase.
In the manufacturing method shown in Reference 1, at a point in time at which a split flux coil is inserted into a slot, a coil end of the split flux coil covers a slot into which a split flux coil to be subsequently inserted, and hinders the insertion of the split flux coil to be subsequently inserted into a slot. Therefore, in the manufacturing method of a stator shown in Reference 1, intermediate molding that deforms the coil ends of split flux coils inserted into the slots toward the outer circumferential side of the stator iron core was performed so as to avoid hindering the insertion of a split flux coil to be subsequently inserted into a slot each time a split flux coil is inserted into a slot. As a result of this, a number of steps are necessary in order to insert the coils of each phase into the slots of the stator iron core, and the manufacture of a rotary electric machine takes a long time.
Thus, a need exists for a manufacturing method of a rotary electric machine and a rotary electric machine which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.